demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr.oboe77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.oboe77 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 00:42, June 17, 2010 Hey, Shawn. :) I'm your sister, Kyra. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) PS... Have you noticed, there are a ton of children of Apollo on here...? Yeah. Sure, you can use some of my ideas. :) You also may wanna check out my user page on percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com. :) and thank you for calling me cool. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) possible demi-gods hi, a few of my friends and i r pretty sure we r demi-gods. cannot get to Camp alone, have no way of knowing how 2 get there safe. requesting help. online quizes say we r most likely daughters of Athena. probably true. we all know lots about greek "mythology". not entirely sure if we really are Athena's daughters. we have qualities of many, if not all, gods/goddesses. possibly Pandora? (though she was human.) would appriciate some help and answers. dancer3211996. p.s. also on percy jackson fan fiction as dancer3211996pandora. help on any would be appriciated. :D Hello! I'm ANOTHER (yay, i found another brother) child of Apollo! This is soooo awesome, now I don't have to deal with one annoying brother! I have so many now! TTYL!!!! RachelObsessedperson 19:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Always here! Of course! Don't worry about it, for the longest time, people would answer one of my comments then stop talking to me. You just have to be persistent! I'll get my two other friends on here. One's a daughter of Aphrodite, the other undetermined. I'll update you as best as I can, but I'm slightly lost right now. Sis has been having lots of creepy visions and dreams recently. Plus I'll be busy all Saturday. OMGs, who's your favorite Glee character? Mine's Rachel. All my friends say I'm so like her...so yeah, just call me Rachel! See ya around!!! :D Rachel, your awesome sisterObsessedperson 20:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry about the delay... I was at a funeral today... I can't help with getting that girl to Camp, I'm sorry, I'm not even there yet myself. And, basically you can go and look at any of Stephan's edits or go to demititans.wikia.com for stuff on the demititans.... -Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Just let me know Shawn. I'll answer whatever and whenever I can. I already know it's going to be hard to talk Saturday. My little brother (unsure if he's also a son of Apollo) is having a birthday party. It's also my graduation party, since I just graduated 8th grade last Friday, so try and catch me in the next day or so. Mwah! RachelObsessedperson 20:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to ask before, but are there any demititans that live or are around you? Obsessedperson 21:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) The demititans will only come after you if you're part of a prophecy they really don't want to happen or something. -Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) So you do have them around. Ouch... Wait, whos older? I'm 14.... Obsessedperson 21:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachel Heyyy Hey now, don't worry. Yours wasn't physical. I've had to beat up a demititan. Very hard, considering he knew how to use his powers somewhat and I had no idea how too. And, no, I've been on the phone longer than you crying to my demigod friend whos a daughter of Aphrodite. Sister over here had a slightly romantic relationship with a demititan..... He was probably using me as a way to spy on demigods and broke my heart. Nows I wanna kill him. :) Obsessedperson 21:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Your violent, musical sister Rachel Lol. Actually it sucked. Luckily I only came out with a few scratches. Another of the demigods unknowingly used their powers. Saved! Haha now they deny it....Lucky....Have any demigod weapons? Obsessedperson 21:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachel Me neither. no weapons. was using a mortal bow just for a while. luckily my other demigod friends have patrols so they usually save me. im an ok fighter. im a btter arguer, im stubborn, perfectionist, easily irritated. do you know your fatal flaw? mine's hubris. Obsessedperson 21:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachel, your slightly defenseless sister okay. i know quite a few...but mine is fatal pride. i think i can do anything. i had a dream that helped me figuure it out. any strange dreams you didnt understand? i can start from there. Rachel Obsessedperson 21:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) possibly like percy's? ya know, pesonal loyalty? you'd do anything for your friends. like anything. Obsessedperson 21:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Rachel (let me know if that helps) i dont know, they didnt have a name for it. it might just be deep personal loyalty. for a while i assumed that was mine, but yeah, mines extreme pride. Obsessedperson 21:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Shawn, you're my brother. Go for it! And I believe we might already have one in there.....Obsessedperson 21:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty bro, see ya tomorrow! Obsessedperson 22:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Rachel, your awesome sister from LA don't worry. Shawn, I'm really sorry but I don't know much. I do know there's a fight on Monday that I'm trying to get to. I've been talking with a lot of people, and we do have a bit of strategy. Don't worry too much, little brother. We're trying. Love from LA... Rachel Obsessedperson 02:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah i wanna help. plus i wanna kill my ex, but Olympus first. -sighs- once i help out in the war, then ill go make my ex wish he never messed with this daughter of Apollo. Obsessedperson 02:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah, its getting bad. that wonderful ex of mine is being a real pain in the @$$...Rachel bro...bad news. There's been a prophecy about me and the rest of the Apollo girls. Check my blog or the one called Sons and Daughters of Apollo. You need to know what is happening. We can't fight that battle monday. We can't. Trust me. Love always from LA, Rachel Obsessedperson 06:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not evil. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Have you read it yet? I'm only on right now cause I told the other demigods who are still in town about this and they refused to let me out on patrol today. My demigod friends are panick=king for me too. We have some of it figured out, but mostly we're confused. Sorry I can't tell you more....Obsessedperson 14:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't know much. Everyone's kinda scared now. I barely slept at all, and I REALLY wanna be out on patrol. But everything's changing. You might wanna prepare yourself for the worst. After those dreams I had last night... Rach Obsessedperson 14:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shawn, thanks for the heads up. I had a dream, more like a nightmare, that i was kidnapped by demititans. Then that ex of mine showed up and tried getting info out of me. Then it changed and i saw a battle. All my friends were lying on the floor dying. Then someone I've never seen before came in the tent where i was tied and said," well, are you gonna help us or not? Make a choice!" then i woke up screaming. i do that a lot now. O.o RachObsessedperson 14:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm....thats a good idea. I'll mention it to Leaf, I don't know how to make articles. I'll have her start it for me. Obsessedperson 15:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I did a short, sweet simple to the point one. I directed them towards the blogs for updates and then told them to sign. RachObsessedperson 15:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) One of our sister's blogs. Kaitlyn just pointed something out to me. It was me and her talking, then we mentioned we are freshman and that we're porbably the oldest Apollo kids. Then Moros and Chaos and The Fates and every other immortal being started talking to us. Could this mean something? Obsessedperson 15:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorrry...we dont know everything yet. we're still working on it. apparently the youngest Apollo kid and a brave person are the ones mentioned in the prophecy. obviously its not only going to be two. Obsessedperson 16:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shawn, he is. He claimed Stephan on here. I just looked. This is really really bad. RachObsessedperson 20:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Prepare for the worst. I'm already packed for camp. Mostly. You know, you wont have to call me Rachel at camp. When I get there I'll tell you guys my real name. But for now, it's not safe. Your sis, Rach Obsessedperson 20:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shawn? SHAWN! Are you okay? Answer me! Obsessedperson 20:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Then...then its started. Stay safe ok. I'll let the others know. Kick their butts for all of us. Ohhh...and if theres one thats about 5'4", brown hair, evilish glint, and pretty muscularly built, kill him. But dont tell him his ex said to. *evil smile* only if you have to fight. Rach Obsessedperson 20:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) since ill be out for a bit.... I'll be out for a bit. Should anything happen, talk to Dreamwaker. He's a good friend of mine. tell him youre shawn. I asked him to help out since I'm not going to be home till later tonight. Good luck. Rach Obsessedperson 21:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) AWW! I was gonna have two days of being "normal". Grr. I'll be ok, worry about yourself first. Keep your head up, I'll be in touch. Rach Obsessedperson 22:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. Anything happen? Saw two empousa in Burbank....Getting bad. RachObsessedperson 03:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I wish I knew. But sadly I just rolled outta bed, so I'm not even updated yet.....RachObsessedperson 14:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) hmmm Its possible. I can ask around if you want. I don't really know whats happened, Im barely updating right now. Hey did you have bad dreams last night? Cause something is seriously up. I know you mentioned you're having a bad feeling.... RachObsessedperson 14:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) its possible shawn. Yeah, so mine was for some reason i was in greece. like athens. Then i saw like my entire patrol squad run up to me and scream at me that we're surruounded. so we start running. monsters start catching up and taking my friends. then im stuck with some guy ive never seen before. we keep running. i look ahead and see a cliff and yell stop. the other guy doesnt hear and trips over. hes hanging by his hand. the monsters catch up to me and the guys screaming for me to help him, then he falls. then from behind the monsters comes my ex. then i woke up and fell out of bed. RachObsessedperson 14:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Possible. Dad's the god of prophecy. Thats happened before, usually before....bad things. Oh crap i need to tell Kaitlyn just in case. And my ex is a you know what and im going to push that you know what into a big hole and hope he breaks his neck. RachObsessedperson 15:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Crap. Maybe my dream is coming true, just without me and my friends in it.......Shit. Obsessedperson 15:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Dude, its my graduation party today. I leave in an hour. Actually, I haven't heard anything yet. Maybe it's both going to happen in the future, but I'm terrified. Aarn's going to Athens today. What if he was the one in the dream? Rach Obsessedperson 15:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahahahaha its ok. he says i disrespected him just cause i put dots cause i had nothing to say. RachObsessedperson 15:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ehhh. -yawn- im so tired, im sorry. Hey.....my ex showed up across the street. Hes gone now but still...... Rach I don't know, I'm so sorry I can't help. I'll see what I can do. Plus let another person know. can't just be me.... Rach could you please tell em how to get to camp. I'll help the hunters as much as i can if i can get to camp Warboss, creator of GAO 03:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Its possible. And it may get worse. we dont know....Obsessedperson 04:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Shawn, don't worry too much. I don't have many demigods here anymore....And the ones who are left have all been texting and calling me, I had to turn my phone off. They're all getting attacked. We had to stop patrolling cause no one's here.....You'll be okay, or least better off than us. Rach That's bad. But aren't you at CHB? But for now just rest if you can.... RachObsessedperson 16:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) PS I feel helpless too..... stop worrying! Hey seriously don't worry about it....Agreed I have five Ares kids at my school...but theyre my friends. They can be nice when theyre not fighting. Don't worry about bothering me, I have nothing better to do until 12 over here. Rach Obsessedperson 16:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha, they tied you up? That's classic....I didnt realize I had that many edits! wow....Oh I have a screentest(kind of like an audition) later today. RachObsessedperson 16:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I find it quite entertaining! LOL Uh a talent scout saw my bro and thought he was cute....and I was harmonising to Glee out loud, so she invited us to a screentest, to get us noticed..... I'm so excited! I can be mortal for one day.... RachObsessedperson 16:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, itll be good to not have to think about all of this.....Just for a little bit... I will I don't leave for a while! Rach I dont know.......Me Cailin and Cat are having a discussion about my crush on a guy. Thats about it......Rach That's a hard question... I love a lot of the songs... And I was singing On My Own. Rach Obsessedperson 16:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) PS Wait you know which guy I like too? How embarrassing... Ooh i love those two songs too. and no, i havent. but you dont need to see someone to like them! Rach Obsessedperson 17:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Im trying to figure out HOW to tell him.....Rach Oh gods! Thats so funnyyy! LOL Girluv suggested a letter about tacos exploding then saying it at the end......Ahahahahaha! RachelObsessedperson 17:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahaha i asked Cailin to tell him for me....I'm way too afraid to do it myself!! Rach haha i gues youre right! JK Oh gods....even during a war we can fall in love, joke around, go to screentests......gotta love it! Rachel Obsessedperson 17:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks bro....i'm gonna write it in a few minutes actually.....i should tell the others.....Rachel Its never over. its never over Shawn. You have to keep fighting for what you want, like im doing with Aarn. If you need help, find a way to La. I'll see what i can do, and ill ask arron to help too. youre never alone. Kayla Obsessedperson 18:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) what is it? whats wrong? Kayla Obsessedperson 18:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) PS thats my real name. i figure since im gonna tell Aarn, he should know my real name... You hide and arm yourself, should they come after you. Tell the others! Find other demigods! KaylaObsessedperson 18:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) WTF! Shes okay! Thank the gods.....ok i'll tell you my results later... KaylaObsessedperson 18:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) thats so cool...and they didnt turn you into an animal? thats good too....i couldnt go to the screentest, ill be going to a deifferent one, we werent able to go, partially cause there was a hellhound blocking the ccar.....Obsessedperson 13:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) (sorry about the crappy spelling, i got up at 6:30 for no reason) i dont mind too much, im going back into the business anyways. Uh? Aarn...i dont think hes gotten back yet, but with the time change he may find out later toonight my time. so thatll be fun. O.o and what i believe Artemis meant was since the war is today, they may send others after us who are not fighting and are at home. so id be prepared for an attack. Obsessedperson 14:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol i freaked out and kept procrastinating and putting it off.....go check his talk page and look what Cailin wrote! yeah, i know, i cant believe theyre fighting today. they have my support in spirit. i've recently tapped into my healing powers *through singing* and i was able to make Leaf feel better yesterday after I was singing for her....so im wondering if i can do a longer distance to help heal the wounded in the battle over there, and if theyll let me....Obsessedperson 14:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh gods, whenever my mom sings Physical on the Magic Sing i have, she does it with a fob accent and jazzercise moves! And LOL! i just did leaf again.....i tried rap. im experimenting with what songs/artists are best. so now i know eminem and lady gaga work when i sing themmm....i've been pushing my powers, just to see what i can do. Obsessedperson 14:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont know whats going on, we have an issue actually, uhhh im not doin much, countin down hours till its tuesday in greece to find out how Aarn feels about all this! Obsessedperson 18:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok bye Shawn! TTYL! Obsessedperson 14:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) hahahahahhahahahahaha niceee. i had a weird yet very satisfying dream last night. Obsessedperson 18:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Dream. ok: ok, so i was here at my apartment. my mom was sitting on the couch. then she handed me a bow and said to go fight. so i leave and realize i forgot all my stuff. so i run back and grab everything. then when i get to the street i stop. cause i have no where to go. so then a car pullls up. and then after that the memory is reallly hazy. then it was clear again. so i was at this really pretty place and i was sitting on the ground and a guy comes up to me and he kisses me! and then i get up and we walk off and then i see all these cabins. then i realize im at CHB. and then we end up outside a cabin, then i go inside and all these ppl hug me. so then i go outside and that guy is gone and im all sad. and then he comes back and kisses me again. and then all the ppl from the cabin tell me that its time to go swim. then that guy goes too and then i find out i didnt have my bathing suit so them i freak out so then i have to go buy one but i have no money so he gives me some. so we go swimming then we keep making out. then it ended and i was sad. Obsessedperson 18:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) wow i have a romantic dream and you die. wow, wow Obsessedperson 18:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) stfu! meanie! omgs i dont know what else to say.....Obsessedperson 18:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ahhhhh. its Lightning Thief, Titan's Curse, And Last Olympian. and you? haha preordered!! score! Last Olympian made me cryyy. whos your fave character? both genders!Obsessedperson 19:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ok, my fave guy was Luke or Percy, my fave girl was Annabeth or Thalia, my fave god was Dad, and fave goddess was either Aphrodite, Athena, or Artemis. Obsessedperson 19:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah it was when he died, i sobbed like a baby, but i was on the bus from geometry and all my friends looked at me weird, except my other friend was reading harry potter and was crying over dumbledore. i cry.Obsessedperson 19:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) lol Shawn....imma bored. i figured out my webcam, so i knida wanna record me singing and put it on here....idk Obsessedperson 19:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) haha not today...my voice hurts. TOO MANY HEALING SONGS! and i was still trying to send Aarn my message...and the picture isnt working...stupid internet! Obsessedperson 19:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) id love to hear you! your my bro! you have to be good. na, you put to much faith in me, im not that good... haha no youre prob better....i did the talent show too! Obsessedperson 20:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) one at my summer camp i did Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. this year at school i did On My Own. Obsessedperson 20:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) omgs i love crush......Obsessedperson 20:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) you were probably fine! i screwed up my first year, but second year i did fine...i hit every note. i wanna do the journey medley from glee next year in high school! Obsessedperson 20:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) oooh if im at CHB we should do Bad Romance! Obsessedperson 20:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) awww....hmmm...i dont know. Obsessedperson 20:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) wait why are you sorry? why? Obsessedperson 21:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) aww its ok! i was just suggesting a song, im sorry....Obsessedperson 21:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) hmmmm, you could do a glee song!Obsessedperson 21:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The mash up of It's My Life/Confessions Part 2, or Sweet Caroline, or I'll Stand By You, or Safety Dance, or Over the Rainbow.....Obsessedperson 21:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) uhhh dooo the song.... i dont know......Obsessedperson 21:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) hmmm do the mash up from Vitamin D! It's My Life/Confessions Part 2 Obsessedperson 21:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Song uhh doo:Wait For You by Elliott Yamin Obsessedperson 21:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) nope nope nothing yet. its like 3 over there in greece...-sigh- and hmm about the song, let me look one up one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 01:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah i hope. one of my bffs is a daughter of Aphrodite, i asked her to find out how this'll end....Kayla Aww Now aren't you the Sweetest Apollo son I ever meet? :) and it's Lunaii.com Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 02:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey now cailin no flirting with my brother.... I hope so, im panicking to no end.one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 02:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) but yeah bro, im waiting for him to look.....it would be weird at first, i'd guess.... Kayla... Hhahahahaha Please shawn Call me Cailin :) and Google it :) and Aww :) Your still the Sweetest Apollo Son I've ever meet! :) Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 02:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ehhhh im overprotective bro. sorry already, and the site is lunaii.net. and im still waiting for him. im dying, i need to know, im singing sad love songs, im terrified! Kayla Well I see your sister has Already told you... and a Jappanese blog? (I'm a bad speller like Ava :P) Hhahahaah XD Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 02:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah bro...im doing another one! LOLone of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 02:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) haha me too....i need them..its me with contacts! LOLone of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 03:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) pic cool pic bro! meh im not blond like my siblings....fail... one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 03:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) -yawns- Good mornin Shawn....-yawns- sorry was up at 5:45.....he hasnt responded yet. -sad face- one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 14:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Good idea! -yawns- i shoulda slept more, too late now.....and really, you got the vid? i wanna see! my friend has me in a vid but that was a few f=years ago, im thinner and betterlooking now LOL.... Gods! you know what if he doesnt respond its ok i guess......one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 14:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) cool! youre better at the stuff i'd assume..... im the performer here.....-yawns-......just...not....now....hmm imma get some breakfast. imma eat an apple...one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 14:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey bro, have you had any weird dreams in the last day or two? cause i havent really....one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 14:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) shut up youre probably better...i could determine that if i see the video -hinthint- lol!!!!!!!! im still waiting for him to respond, my auras all screwed up now. one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 14:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) i wonder why....ive been having dreams about being at CHB since two days ago. and you finished? awesome! imma add myself to your friends section...one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 14:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) lol cools! haha i have no vids, plus i look like shit right now, and my voice is uber sore from the millions of songs i sung yesterday for ppl that needed it......but im dancing to Bad Romance, owwie never mind...one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 14:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) i saw them theyre really good, thats sooooooo cool....ugh its colddd! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 15:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) what you have i good, Grandpa Zeus' looks fine, dont worry! im in the kitchen cause thats the only place that has the plug for the charger....one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 15:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ok! ill see you later....and the pix look nice! mwah bro!one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 15:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) hey shawn!!!!! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 18:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) mine was sent to my moms....im at the "mortal" dads right now.....and thats cool! i just watched to see cute guys. ;)one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 18:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) just a little shawn...cool i wanna see them! im sorry im just kinda upset he hasnt responded back yet...its like 9 pm in greece....i guess i have to wait till tomorrow. :'( one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 19:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) sure i wanna see. im doing avatars for some of my patrol squad, i just did my friend the daughter of aphrodite, imma do my other friend whos undetermined next. one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 19:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) HEYLOOO HELLOOOOOOO!one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 21:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) it works now yay!!!! i finished most i have like a few more, its that big of a squad! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah i finished, theyre all on there, its a big squad, we have heads for every 3 people! therefore there are 11 heads, including myself which equals 33 demigods in close proximity! oh the background can be blue.... one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) i think its cool, do it if you want...im unhappy cause aarn isnt coming back till tomorrow, i thought he'd be back today. one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey its ok do yours, I don't mind! Aarn comes back tomorrow according to Gyo, but its 1:47 AM in greece. It's Wednesday there..... one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) white or blue, dont matter....i have a vid conference w/ some of the other heads tomorrow. we think we need a name.... its only me, chrystal, shakiba, andrew, aaron, and anna who are left....there arent many of us....one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) lol ok dont overwork yourself. the background can be white, i dont really care, you choose. Me and the other heads of the squad have decided the squad needs some kind of name. So tomorrow I have a video conference with the heads who haven't gone on vacation. Those heads are myself, Chrystal, Shakiba, Andrew, Aaron, and Anna. There arent too many people from the squad here anyways, there are only like 10 of us guarding and patroling now....one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) relax take your time. Its really good! actually i have good news to tell you, the other heads met in video conferences today and guess what? one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) relax i was gonna tell you anyways! Im the head of the heads. they said im better at this stuff.... they just didnt wanna do it! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha Im the HEAD of the heads...one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i told you already!-slightly irritated- im on top, im in charge of the entire squad, im the main head!!! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) dont have that yet....like i said, i have a vid conference about that tomorrow. one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) lol shawn you fail sometimes!!!! mwah sister loves ya!! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) lol shawn....-shakes head ; sighs and laughs- we have to be related, you sound like me when im working on a project! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) awesome ness Sweet! that is sooo cool! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Good morning!! Hmmmmmmm. thats bad. uhhh idk actually, sorry i wasnt up earlier i didnt fall out of bed and wake up. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 15:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) well think about it. you and i are very similar. me and sam are similar. we're all similar in so many ways, we have to be siblings. and im not very pretty. therefore im not aphrodite. and i hated love for a few years. so thats off my list. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 17:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) -lip trembles- I'm....i'm still waiting for him. but thats why i changed my signature. see? Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 17:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC)